According to Him
by klutzy-crazy-bandgeek
Summary: after a bad fight and put down by Edward, Bella goes to La Push to her best guy friend Jacob Black. But when she sees a old best friend from long ago she learns the truth about everything. What will happern to E/B?
1. Chapter 1

I've always hade a problem with people. They always seem to disappear from me. Take my mom. She ran off from my dad and me when I was little. I haven't seen or heard from her since then. My best friend Britney, we were friends until freshmen year when I met Edward and she moved to la push. I miss her. I wish she could tell me how stupid I am to stay with Edward.

Edward. What can I say about him? Edward is like winter. He is cold and doesn't believe he has a soul because he is a vampire. Yes he is a vampire. How I find mythical things is beyond me. Oh and my best friend is a werewolves. His name is Jacob and he is the only real friend Edward lets me have because Edward believe even though Jake could fazes at any time that he won't around me. I don't see why Edward thinks that since I was told I couldn't drive down to see Britney.

Jacob is the sun to my dark night. He has helped me through everything Edward has thrown at me. When Edward started to act different Jake stayed the night as I cried telling me that the stuff Edward said wasn't true. When Edward hunts I stay in la push with Jake and the rest of the wolves. They all treat me like im family. Like I belong there more then I know. Well I can't really stay their because once I'm changed everything will go back to normal and I will live with Edward forever.

Anytime Jake hears me talk about my change he gets really mad. I don't get it he should be happy for me not mad. I don't get it what is he hiding from me. I guess Ill never know.

**Ok end chapter 1. I Know very short but its going to get better and longer promise.**

**Oh and nothing not twilight or the song lyrics I used for the title belongs to me all goes to their rightful owners I don't own anything. **

**PLEASE REVIEW this is my first fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany once told me there is more to life then jerks that hurt you because they are not worth it. She should have taken her own words when it came to the band she was, maybe still is, and obsessed with. I wish I could see her. She stays away from me when I'm at la push. Though Jake always tells me it for the best. Why? No one will tell me….

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of my cell ringing. It was Edward.

"I'm hunting today, don't do anything that will make you regret me leaving you without a babysitter. No Jacob. Do I make my self clear if I find out you have been with him you wont like what happens." Now no Jacob? This is getting out of hand.

"I don't know if I can do that, what if I stay away from the pack and just go to the beach. May I go?"

"I suppose. Just stay away from Jacob. I love you more than you know I just want you to be safe."

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get back."

Once I had gotten off the phone, I called Jake to tell him I would be coming over in a little bit. He was so happy. I went to shower and get dressed. One I was done I decided I wasn't hungry and made it to la push in record time. I love my truck but sometimes it just is not very fast.

When I got there Jake was waiting for me with a smile that made my heart melt. He pulled me into a big hug.

"JAKE…can't…. BREATH!"

"Sorry Bells, how are you doing?" his eyes held what looked like he would explode if I didn't tell him soon.

"I'm fine." Trying to look senere. I couldn't get passed much with him like Edward.

" Liar. What's wrong? Can I kill the leech yet?"

He looked like he really would. Why did that make me happy that I was so that he was willing to go against the treaty to protect me? Bad Bella. Your Edwards. He would kill every living thing in the world to get you back. Why cant he love me and let me go I feel so trapped God I got to stop thinking to myself or I will end up a crazy woman who can't make up her mind for anything.

"Bella? What's wrong. You know I was kidding right? I would never hurt you." He said with a poker face so I couldn't see what he was feeling. I felt like there was a double meaning to what he was saying.

"I'm fine Jake. Edward and me got into a little fight last night over when I was going to change. It was nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing but ill drop it for now if you're sure you will be fine."

"I sure."

"Fine then what do want to do today. We could go to the beach if you wanted to?"

" Sounds like fun, Lets go."

I felt bad for using my old best friend to see Jacob. But it hurt so badly when I didn't see him. I felt like the hole in my chest would open back up and I would fall through. We sat on the beach that day talking about life. I missed having these talks. Brittany knew me all the way around and always asked me questions till I couldn't think any more. Stop thinking about her you will make you're self-cry. Dumb butt.

" Bella did you hear me."

"Umm… If I say no, do I still get to know…"?

"Yes."

"Then no."

He laughed and said "Embry imprinted."

"Do I know the lucky girl?"

" Actually you know her very well."

"Who is it?"

"Brittany reed."

I passed out.

**AN: Yes I'm back! Miss me? Lol. Well this is the end of chapter 2 and the plot bunnies are doubling in size. The band she is obsessed with in real life is tokio hotel. Expect to update some time next week if there's time and I can get rid of the writer's block on this. I would like someone to give me an opion on this and/or looking for a beta please! I'm not the best at writing dialog. Thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing all goes to rightful owners. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Bet you weren't expecting this so soon! I was reading I'll Catch You by ElissaB read that story by the way it is one of the best I think ive read so far. I had a stray thought and BAM! This chapter came to my head so thank you :) so much. I do not anything! Though would be amazing to own twilight I don't –cries- any way enjoy!**

"Bella. Wake up."

"What happened?"

"I don't know! She just fainted!"

"No. Really. I didn't see that. Dear Bill Kaulitz, help us all, especially Bella, if her soul mate is this idiot."

"HEY!"

I heard voices arguing. That cant be good. why do people always have argue when im passed out. My mind went back to what Edward had said last night….

_Edward had just said I was not allowed to talk to Alice because she was Jasper wife. I asked him for the second time why? I said he couldn't take Jake away and then Alice. That wasn't fair. I needed a best friend._

"_No you don't you only need me. There is no a way I will even risk the possibility that we will repeat last year."_

"_There is no way Alice will hurt me!"_

"_She doesn't want you to be her friend. Why would she want to be friends with a person like you? You have nothing good in your life. All your friends leave you because you aren't good enofe for anyone to be with them. You should be lucky I will even date you. No one else wants you."_

I was glad he would want to date me. He loved me and I should not be here he wouldn't like this. Come on Bella wake up and leave.

"Please Bella wake up. I love you too much for you to die."

"Dear Bill, not that's all sweet and all but I think I just threw up."

"You are just as bad with Embry"

"Ugh there no stopping you is there? You really love her don't you?"

"Yea."

"Well don't hurt her or I will have to hurt you she been my best friend forever I don't want her to hurt any more, please?"

"I promise on my life I will." Jake? Why is he saying that to a person that sounds a lot like…Brittney… well I see she hasn't gotten over that band yet.

"Jake?"

"Bella? Oh god is you ok? I'm sorry I should have told you different I'm so sorry…"

"Jake its fine, I'm fine but I need to go back. Edward is probably already back and wondering where I am."

Brittney chose this time to make her self-known. " Oh yes run back to the leach. I sure he will be so worried. Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings." It looked like she had been crying. I felt so bad. Why was I rushing away again? I needed to comfort my best Friend!

"Brittney?"

"No its bill kaulitz. Yes its me what do you want?" Yep that's her. She looked close to tears again, I Know for a fact she didn't like to cry in public. God, I'm a horrible best friend…..

"Stop thinking that you are not a bad Friend. You are a good one you're just blinded by Edward. Please look at you relationship. It is not healthy. He's at the very least controlling you. Please don't make me watch my best friend become a shell of her self. I've seen it once don't do that to your self your better then that." She always did know what I was thinking. She was sobbing by this point. I couldn't get away from Edward, but her opion meant more to me than any one else's. What do I do?

I saw Embry make his way to his imprint to comfort her when jakes stopped him and said to give us this time. I ran to her and hugged her and cried along with her. For every thing. Her, Jake, Embry Alice, all the people I hurt because I was too blind to see I was hurting because of Edward. What had I done?

**Yes. Brittney does pray to bill instead of god. No offence to any religious person out there that is just what she does and I find it funny every time she does that in real life. **

**Any way please review. Thank you to my First reviewer Twisted Musalih. I updated soon :) thank you to all the alerts you all made my day a little better. **

**So I will try and update soon. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahhh! It just keeps coming to me! Whoo I'm so proud! Well more at the end enjoy. I own nothing!**

Brittney stared at me. So did Jacob. "We need to talk." Brittney lead me out and away from the boys who where openly gaping at the cry fest that just had happened.

"Start at the beginning and tell me everything." she looked honestly interested so I told her about how he left. That when he was gone my chest felt like a big hole had been ripped in it. She looked mad. Like she wanted to go tear him apart her self. When I got to the part that he had changed ever scince he came back she looked at me like I shouldn't have even taken him back. I told her he said he promised he would change that he was only worried about me getting hurt. He couldn't live with the fact of his family killing me. I told her I wanted to get away before he started hurting me but was scared…

As I told her that I came to the conclusion that deep down Edward had always been that way and I needed to get use to the fact that he was not my Edward anymore. He was a stranger to me. I asked her what I should do.

"Well I think its time to spend some nights with me, tell him its over and stay on this side of the treaty. The wolfs can protect you. He would be dead if he steeped over the line so you would be safe."

"I would have to tell him tonight and since we have graduated I don't thing

Charlie would mind."

"Ok so we agree. Embry, Jake, and me will come pick you up tomorrow and you will spend how ever many days you can here."

We sat in silence for a moment while I thought over what was about to happen. Would I really be able to tell him I didn't want to be with him anymore or would I have to say to Brit when she came to get me that I wouldn't go with her and the boys.

"Ok tell me what has be going on around here, and with you and Embry."

"Well you know mom wanted to move away from dad so we moved here. I started going to school but didn't make any friends like you. So I was pretty lonely. Then I saw Embry and thought he was so hot. When he stopped coming around school I was pretty sad. When he came back the first I looked in to his eyes I felt a pull to him." That's weird I felt the same way with Jake, but, no I he couldn't have. He would have told me… "You should have seen everyone's face when he came up to me and dragged me out to the forest. I thought he was going to tell me to stop staring. But, no he told me everything. Even what Sam and Jake both saw and heard about you. I was so sad to hear you where like this I wish I could have been there for you but I wasn't and I am so sorry. But I also wanted to kick his butt. So when you started coming around with the pack I made Embry stay away with me so I wouldn't have to explain or slip up and tell you what I'm not suppose to tell you."

"Can you tell me the secret now?"

"It will all become clear in time. Now come on the boys are waiting for us." We got up and walked over to where the boy talking quietly. When we got close to where we can hear them they stopped. Hmmmm…

I walked over to Embry and said "You hurt her I will hurt you down and tie you to a tree with a cat stuck in it, got it?"

He laughed and said yes. I walked over to Jake where he was standing and hugged him. "So what's the plan of action?"

"Bella is going to tell him threw and pack. Then tomorrow we are going to go get her and bring her here of x amount of time. Now I love you both but me and Embry need some time alone bye!" Brit came over and hugged me saying that she will see me tomorrow around noon, if she can get the boys up and out by then.

I watched them leave and turned back to Jake "so what where you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing…" It was a lie but I let it go.

"Well I should probably get home and get this over with." Jake insisted to ride home with me in the truck. So when we got home he turned to me and said "Edward's not here yet. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I sure."

"Ok, please be careful though. Ok?" "Ok."

"Good I will see you tomorrow. Bye." He kissed me on the cheek and ran out.

"Hey bells why are you coming home so late?"

"Oh I ran into Brittney and we got talking. Is it ok if I go spend a few weeks with her we haven't talk in forever."

"Of course." "Thanks dad, I'm going to bed night." "Night"

I walked into my bedroom and packed some stuff the wear and got ready for bed. I was almost thinking he was going to come when I felt a cold air rush passed me.

"Hello Edward…"

**I'm a little mean leaving you like that but in trying to keep you on you toes waiting for the next! I would like to thank all of you for reading. You sound see my face every time I get a review or alert. **

**So now I must tell you I have a huge twist coming that many of you might not guess. But I would love to see you try. So try! I will tell you if you are right or wrong. **

**So I will try and get one more chapter out tomorrow. But I need to practice for the fourth of July parade and eclipse comes out on Wednesday so yea I will try thought**

**Thanks for reading and review! I own nothing! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward…" I was suddenly very scarred that I was all alone with him.

"Hello love. Is there a particular reason that that you smell like dog. I thought I told you to not go near them. Are you really that stupid that you would put your self in that big of a risk…" I tried to stop his talking before he got to far but he was in full possessive vampire mode and couldn't stop him. "…Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I am but if you would stop talking for a second I could tell you why I smell like them." Bad move. His eyes went black and he had me against my wall in seconds, growling in my face.

"What? Am I not good enofe for you that you have to go run to a mutt? You know that he will leave you once he finds an imprint. You will be all by your self. What are you going to do then? Hmmm? The only person that won't leave you is I. And you know it. So why don't you just forget what you where about to say and go to bed. What you say doesn't matter anyway. So go." He dropped me and I fell to the floor.

In that second I saw the life I would have with Edward pass before my eyes. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. I would grow to be and old lady with no friends and alone except for Edward. Then when I would die he would move on to some one else. He only loved me because he could test his self control and then forget about me when I die. Is that what I really want?

"Bella, I told you to go to bed." He was mad still but I couldn't stop. I got up and went to stand in front of him.

"No." "Did you just tell me no?"

"Yes, and let me tell you something else. You say every time that I will be left by everyone. When really you where the one that left. You left me to fend for my self. Whet was I suppose to do then. Wait for you to come back. I did for months. Then I went to Jacob. And you know what. I was happier then I had ever been in my life. So when you say that no one loves me, you just me you don't love me. To you im just a control test for you, aren't I?"

"What are you saying love you know I love you. I saved you from so many things. Remember James?"

"You where protecting you kill. You are going to kill me then throw me away for someone else." Once again I was up against a wall. I was glad Charlie had the night shift tonight.

"Your right I am going to kill you. You where really just a control test for me. My family saw that. That's why they try to stay away from you so they wont get close to you. So now that you know I might as well kill you."

This was the end. As I saw him close on me I thought an I love you to Jacob. I closed my eyes…

(**So temped to end here but I thought that would be way too mean)**

… I felt him being pulled away from me and pushed behind a warm, growling back. Jacob? I thought he had left.

"I think its time you left." Jacob practically growled out.

"Fine but this isn't over. You are mine Bella." With that he jumped out the window and ran into the forest. Jacob turned to me

"Are you ok/" I looked at him to see him looking me over before hugging me to his chest. Where I broke down when what had just happened all came back to me. "Shhh. Don't cry, its ok he's gone. I wont let him hurt you."

He picked me up and layed me on my bed and held me as I finally calmed down. "Jake I thought you left." I said when I fully calm.

"There was no way in Hell that I would leave you when I knew what was going to happen. That was really brave. What you said. I think for a second I saw him actually think about what he was doing." He went to get up and walked to the window.

"Jake…Please don't leave me."

"I wasn't. I was just going to shut the window so at least we will know if he try's to get back in."

"Oh." "Silly Bella, do you really think that I would leave you alone if you are in danger?" "Umm…Well…" "See. No I think you should get some sleep. You'll need it if your going spend weeks with the girl that barllys sleeps." He said with a smile as he got into bed with me. I put my head on his chest and thought of what tomorrow will bring.

**READ! Important! **

**Well? I now know what will happen and when. So I probably will keep on updating like I have been. I also want your opinion! Do you think Edward should see the error of his ways or should I kill him? I want to know what you think please tell me! I can go with either way. I can se both endings but I want to know what you think! SO thank you for reading please review and I own nothing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm back! July parade practices over. Saw eclipse 2 times! That's my fav book from the series! Loved it!... Um anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter. I so wish I could own twilight. But sadly that is not the case so, nothing is mine.**

I slowly became aware of the fact that I was sweating from the insanely hot body next to me. I woke up all the way when I heard the snore coming from this body. When I looked I saw Jake hadn't left like the dream I had had. In it Edward came back and drank me dry while Jake was on the floor dead. Strange…

I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I got in there I saw the bruises forming from last night on my neck. I didn't know that he was holding my neck that hard. I must have gasped because all the sudden Jake was behind me in the mirror looking along with me.

"I'm going to kill that leach." He said. I could see he was trying not to phase. "I you need to leave Jake, its fine. I understand."

"I'm not leaving you. Besides Brittney will be hear in ten minutes. I might want to be hear to hold her back from going and killing him. Not that that will do any good." He said with a sigh. I know we both were at a lose at what to do with Edward. "Well out of my Bathroom so I can get ready to leave." I said. "Ok. I'll be down stairs if you need me."

I got into the shower and turned on the water. What I saw stuck to the shower wall scared the living crap out of me. Edward had been in my bathroom and left a note. I got out, changed, and went down the stairs with the note in my hand. I didn't see that Brittney and Embry where already here. I didn't hear them say hello, and I didn't answer them when they asked what's wrong. I just walked right up to Jake and gave him the note for him to read.

The note wasn't that long. It said, "_Dear my Bella, I know that you are hurt by what has gone on this night. But know that you are mine and I will fight for you even if that means killing the whole pack. I will do anything it takes to get you back or I will kill you and my self trying. I love you- Edward."_

I sat down on the couch beside Brittney while Jake read the note out loud. "He was in the house even after the fight. He never left." He growled out. "Jake we need to leave and get away from this house now. If we don't he could come back any second."

Brittney was near a panic attack. I was scared of what he could do if he came back too.

We quickly got my stuff and left. When we got to Brittney house her grandma let us in saying her mom was still at work and she would make use brownies. Comfort food is the best. We went into the living room and sat down to talk about what would happen now. "Well I think we should patrol more and you two should not go out of the border at all." I could see Jake was worried. So we both agreed. So while the guys left to talk to Sam we went and made lunch for when they would come back. "Would you please change to a different band? You know I can only take so much of that band." I said she just rolled her eyes and changed the CD to Paramore's riot CD. We sang and laughed till we heard a buzz that was my cell phone.

It was a texts message from jasper. Which made me curious because Edward had said that the whole family knew what was going on. So I opened the phone and read what it said

**I'm so sorry for what my brother said to you**. **You must know that yes some of knew what he was doing. But not all of us. I knew nothing that was going on. I'm afraid though that Emmett, Rose, and myself where the only ones that didn't know. When em found out you should have seen what he tried to do to Edward. Also, It seems that Alice and Edward where a little more then brother and sister. I'm sorry for what Edward has done to you. I hope you can forgive Em, rose and me we would still very much like to be friends to you. Even siblings. - Jasper**

When I read what he wrote broke down in tears. I knew that Edward and Alice where a little to close for brother and sister. How Alice could do that to Jasper I will never know.

**Jasper, why are you doing this why not just let me go? - Bella**

**I'm doing this because I care for you. You are mine, em, and rose's little sister and we are trying to protect you. You have to know at your birthday I was trying to protect you because I felt Edward snap. But they restrained me to make me look bad because they knew that you where going to be Edwards kill. But he stopped. I'm sorry I didn't see it. - Jasper **

**Its fine jazz, I'm so happy that you told me thank you. I would love being your little sister, though I already considered my self that. – Bella**

**Ok I will talk to you soon the three of use are moving out of the house and would like to help the dogs keep you safe from Edward and Alice. Goodbye. -Jasper**

**Bye. - Bells**

I closed my phone and looked at the people that where reading over my shoulder. "You guys do know it's not nice to read over people shoulders. It's snooping." I said as I got up to plug my phone in and let it charge. "Bells do you think? Can we trust him?"

Jake asked. " I think we can. I know he was being honest I'll call him tomorrow and talk to him."

"Ok as long as you're sure we will try and trust them." He said. He got up and hugged me a got up to get something to eat.

**The end of another chapter. Jasper will be a very important part of Bella realizing who she really loves. Who will it be? LOL I'm sure you all know anyway! I've got 5 weeks to try and get most of this done before band camp so I will update as soon as possible. Cause once band camp starts I will have almost no time what so ever. **

**So thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews keep them coming! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I hope you all paid attention last chapter cause I don't want anyone lost now. Now this is a change in P.O.V I'm going jasper for half then a little bit of… I don't know lets find out together shall we? Enjoy!**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Emmett, Rose, and I were sitting in the forest as I texted Bella. That poor girl first Edwards a controlling ass then she has to find out he was cheating on her the whole time. "Well what do we do now? I for one am not going back to that house." Rose said with a sneer.

"Well we could always try and get the dogs to let use help protect Bella. We know that Alice. Carlisle, and Esme are with him too. The dogs could use the help. You know I'm always up for a fight!" Emmett was trying to cut the stress but I could feel how worried he was about Bella, also how sad he was at the thought of going up against his family even if they never really thought of use three as family….

_ The three of use had just come back from hunting. When we stepped into the house we heard_ strange_ noises coming from Edwards bedroom. The first thought was that Edward had let go of those stupid rules and finally let Bella have what she wanted. But when we heard Alice say Edwards name we knew something was off. _

_ I went up first and found Edward on top of MY Alice! I went to rip him limb from limb with the help of Emmett of course, while rose yelled at Alice asking her how she could do_ _this to Bella and I. _

_ I had Edward pinned in a second. I was just about to go for his throat, when I was pulled off by Carlisle. "What are you doing to my son." He yelled. "What do you think I'm doing he was on top of my wife." I said where was this coming from? He never had been this harsh. He was like my father. "I want all three of you out of my house you are no longer welcome here." Esme said. She never said anything like that. What's going on?_

What's going on indeed? I could only think of one option. "Can vampire have more then one power." Emmett asked, apparently on the same thought path I was on. "Em that only a myth there's no way!" Rose shouted. "I Don't know Rose what Carlisle and Esme where only feeling hurt and confusion Alice was feeling sorry. There actions didn't match their emotions…" I was slowly thinking Edward had an extra ability that no one knew about…. We all looked at each other and took off running to the la push border

**Edward's P.O.V (dun dun dunnnnnn)**

Fuming was the understatement of the year when it came to how I feel about how they found out. I knew those three where too smart to stay hear any longer. I had to get rid of them so I made them believe that they weren't welcome. While I held the rest of the family in my control so I could get my prey back. I couldn't lose her to a dog. Once I got her I would just have to not lose my control on her again. Then when the time is right I will drain her so I don't have to deal with her again.

"You butt why did you make them leave. Too many people to control?" Alice shouted from when I had them paralyzed. The little pixie was getting annoying. "You are going to pay. Jasper will not believe that I would cheat on him. How could I not see this? You where never right in the head where you? And I let my best friend next to you? I can't believe it! I bet you never even stuck to the diet we have either. DID YOU!" She was getting annoy. So I put her out so I wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Edward, Why you where my son, my first companion in this life. What happened?" He asked I laughed darkly and told him " You couldn't see what we are suppose to become. Vampires could rule the world all we need to do is getting rid of the humans or change them. I am going to control the world with this power!"…

**Bella's P.O.V (sorry I'm switchin so much but its all necessary.)**

Brittney and I where playing guitar hero and debating on how good the bands songs are " I still say that Paramore's song Misery business is the best." I said. She said shaking your head. "Where has all I taught you gone? I swear you are a different person, Monson is the best song hands down to play and listen too. How many time are we going to have this talk?" I laughed and when see wasn't looking I beat her! She pouted and then we both started laughing at our selves. Just like old times.

"What's all this laughing about? You girls aren't talking about use are you?" Jake came in saying. I jumped up and hugged him while Brit and Embry had a quick kiss. " What took you two so lone we thought you Just went for a quick meeting?" Brit asked eyeing the fact that Jake hadn't let go of my hand scines he took it when we stopped hugging.

"Well we found three of the Cullen's at the border." I froze as Jake said that "They where saying they had just talk to Bella and needed to see her. Something about they found out what was wrong but couldn't place the cause." I thought back to the text message conversation I had with Jasper. I Think I had a few ideas of my own but I needed to talk to all three of them to make sure I was right.

"I need to go." Jake growled and pulled me close." I'm not going to let that happen you will stay here when we go to talk to them what if they are lying." He said " Jake I just talked to Jasper I know most of what is going on I need to talk to them. You will be there too. There would be no way I would get hurt with you there." I said. Jake seemed to look a little happier at that. Probably the thought of getting to protect me if something would go wrong. He wouldn't want me to go just so he could be with me. "I think she's right Jake. Besides there's no way she could get hurt with you there right?" Brit said with a teasing tone. I looked at him and he blushed and looked away. I looked back to the smirking couple comeptly stumped what was going on? "Well we better get a move on if we want to get there on time." Embry said standing up and walking out the door. Brittney grabbed me away from Jake and we walked behind him to the meeting place.

**Well the end of chapter 7. Dang I didn't think the story would ever go this way. But oh well still works. I will update as soon as I can. Kinda crazy at this house right now. Thank you to Twisted Musalih I love your reviews! :) **

**I own nothing. Please review and thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**READ VERY IMPORTANT Ok so I had some confusion on the last chapter. I gave Edward a hidden power. I needed Jasper, Emmett, and Rose away from the family for where my story is going so I thought if Edward had a secret power of control, Then he could do a lot more, like control the whole family. But he knows that those three are strongest. So Edward pretends to cheat with Alice and Carlisle and Esme kick the three out it would work better. I hope that works out in people's head like it does mine :)… SOOOOO enjoy chapter 8.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

As we walked to the meeting place I thought about why they where Here. I hope Jasper Figured out what was going on. Cause I have got no Idea. When we got the

Baseball field I saw Jasper and Emmett standing very far away from the pack with Rose behind them. They looked tense, which was probably the smell. When we got to the group Brittney and I where pushed behind Jake and Embry. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the same time and stepped out from behind them. The pack and the few Cullen's here laughed at the boys expression while Brittney and I walked over to the Cullen's.

"Hey Jasper I hope your alright with Edward and Alice." I asked with a worried expression. I hoped he wasn't to heart broken. "Well Bella, I actually think they didn't actually cheat I have a Idea of what's going on…" As he explained that they thought that Edward has a hidden power that no one knew about and that he had been controlling the whole family the whole time and when they meet me He was mad that he couldn't get a full read on me and wanted to get closer to me and try and figure me out.

I thought about it and it really fit. They way I went along with the control. I have never liked being controlled and when he was away I would still think that something was wrong. I guess I was right. "That is the best thing I've heard in a while." I went up to Jasper. Ignoring Jake's growl that I heard behind me and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a second before he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. When he pulled back Emmett got to me picking me up and swung me around. "So Bells, want to tell me who the emo looking girl is that's staring at one of the dogs laughing?" I looked over to see Brittney laughing at Jake who was looking at me like his whole world was with me. Um what was that about? "The girls name is Brittney. She's not emo she just likes the look. We have been best friends forever. Her and her mom moved to la push a few years before you guys came here. I'm staying with her for now." I jumped out of em's arms and went to put an arm around Brittney. "Brit the blonde guy is Jasper, The Big guy over there is Emmett, and the Blonde girl is Rose."

She took one look at the three of them and said. "Well then your three look like you know what your saying. If Bella trusts you I trust you. Just don't hurt anyone here or I will rip you apart my self and send you to Bill him self." She said. I turned to Embry and we both shoke our heads and rolled our eyes. The Cullen's looked confused. "Brit here has an obsession with a band. She thinks the lead singer is god.' I said trying to keep my laugh down but couldn't help it. She looked at me and pouted. Everyone was laughing by now. "Well I think we work something out…" Sam said. Everyone crowded around. Brittney and I decided that we would go talk. We walked far enofe away that we couldn't be heard whispering but where in eyesight. "SOOOO what's up with you and Jake Bells? He's looking at you pretty weird there." I looked at her and sighed Guess we need to talk about him some time. "I don't know. I want more but I just don't know he has been acting so wired lately I cant figure it out." I sighed out and looked at her. She had a smug knowing smirk that I wanted smack right off of her. She knows more then sees letting on. "Well I'll leave you alone with your thoughts let me know when figure it out." Yep defiantly knows something.

I wasn't sitting alone very long. Jasper came up and sat down next to me. "The pack is going to forget the treaty for now until this is all over with. We can come on their land and help protect you." He said. I was happy but I was still trying to figure out what Brittney meant "Your confused and what your Friend said and the Looks Jacob has been giving you aren't you?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Well maybe it for him to tell you but I know for sure that he loves you just as much as you love him." He said, and again I was left alone again. I couldn't believe him. I know I love Jake as more then a brother, but I never thought about him feeling the same way. But I had to think about what would happen if he imprints. I know he would leave me for sure. But maybe he imprinted on me. Wouldn't he have told me though? I guess not if he thought I wouldn't go with him if he told me. I know an imprinter can be anything for the imprintie so maybe I'm right.

"Bella we need to talk…." Jake said. Yes we do

**Well I hope any confusion was cleared up. Sorry if I made it worse. I hope you enjoyed Thanks for reading please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok Chapter 9. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Bella we need to talk." Jake said, as he got closer to me. He sat down next to me and I turned to look at him. I looked around and we were the only people left in the field. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. Was it that bad that every one had to leave? "They wanted to set up patrol and stuff like that. I told Embry to sign me up." He said. He was looking at me really weirdly.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" I was really curiose. "Well, do you remember anything about imprinting?" I did. Could he have…. Not I cant think that way didn't I still love Edward. Maybe not, but he probably would imprint on some other girl that prettier than me anyway. "Bella? Are you listening?" Jake waved a hand in my face. Great zoned out again! "Um yeah I remember the imprinting thing. Why. Did you imprint?" I asked willing not to let the heartbreak show on my face. I would be happy for him no matter what. "I did." He said. When he looked at me it was with love in his eyes.

"So when do I get to meet her?" I asked. He looked at me like I wasn't getting something. "Well I think you have already meet her." I went through the list of girls he could have run into. "I'm going to need a bigger hint then that." He looked at me and moved closer. I was scared. If he is going to do what I think he is then I'm dead when I meat this girl. He kissed me. It was a sweet kiss that had a lot of love in it. A lot. So I kissed him back. If I'm going to die why not go all the way.

When he stopped we were both out of breath. "So do you know now?" He asked "No." I said I was in denial at this point I think. "Bella, Bella, Bella what am I going to do with you?" Well I can think of a few things… No bad Bella he is someone else…

"Bella, the only girl I see is you so it has to be you. Why would you think something else? I love you. You make my life worth living. I get it if you don't want to be with me and you want Edward back. If all you want is a friend or a brother I can be that for you. But I will always be waiting in the side lines for you." When he got done talking I was in tears. "Crap. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as he wiped away the tears. I guess he didn't get that they where tears of joy because he started to get up to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked as I jumped up. "I was just going to leave you alone for a while." He said. I noticed the hurt look on his face. I couldn't stand it I put my arms around his neck and brought him down to my height and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so he didn't have to bend so far.

"What is with everybody leaving me alone today? Jake, I love you too. In more than a Brotherly or best friend way. I love you with all my heart. Probably for longer than I realized. I want you to stay because you want to though not because you're bound to me." He looked at me, smiled his big smile I love so much and said, "I want to stay because I want to. Though I am probably going to be a little more protective of you now. I'd love it. So can I ask you a question?" He said trying but failing to look serious "What is it?" I asked. "Can I keep you?" I laughed a kissed him and we headed back home. Guess im not getting killed by any crazy imprints.

**AWWWWW they got together! And they kissed! Yay! READ Ok so I have a question too. Can any figure what movie the line "can I keep you?" is from. Might be in more than one but I'm looking for the one I got it from. If you get it right first next chapter goes to you!** **:) Have fun guessin'.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long! Band… sooo much band. But im back and band is over :( im going to miss it till next year, so here chapter ten to Violet Quinn Black for guessing the right movie. Casper love that movie, good job! Here you go!**

We walked back to the Brittney's house hand in hand arguing about how funny the Casper quote thing was "Really?" I was still teasing him about that, "Couldn't think of anything nicer? Sounds like you're a little possive doesn't it?" he looked at me like I didn't get it, "Do you not remember when I was 5 and you where 7 and we got snowed in?" I thought for a minuit but nothing came "Ummm no, should I?"

He sighed, sat down and pulled me onto his lap. " Well, you and your dad had decided to come down for the day and you know our dads once they start talking they never stop. So the snow came and you two where stuck. I wanted to watch some racecar movie. But you went for Casper…." He stopped and buried his head in my now I remember…

_"Belllllaaaaaa! I wanna watch cars! Please." _

_ "Why don't we compromise on Casper its got action but it's a favorite of mine. Please?" I asked. We were sitting in the living room. Snowed in, which I hate but hey what can you do right? "I guess." _

_ We watched the movie and me being me I started to cry at the end when Casper got his wish to be human for a while and asked to keep her. Jake looked at me and pulled me into a hug. We looked at each other and he kissed my check and said, "Its ok bells he will always have her." I looked at him "What do you mean?" he said. "Well he is a ghost and she can see him. I think that why he hasn't moved on he was waiting for her. She became his whole world, so he's asking her permission to keep her forever." I looked at him. He had some hidden emotion in his face that he did want me to see. Can't be that! He is only 5!_

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked "I want to keep you forever." He said._

"Jake?" I asked. He looked at me "I remember that day. I wanted to kiss you even if I was just 5." He said and kissed me. We sat there for a while. "maybe we should head in. its getting really cold and we don't want to be out here after dark." WE got up and started making our way home.

**Again so sorry this is short and it took so long. Really I don't think this chapter is very good. What do you think? Review and tell me. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
